Cameraman
by GiorgiaKerr
Summary: Danny, Martin and an elevator... Just a little Danny/Martin oneshot.


**Spoilers:** Hehe, Martin and Danny are so cute. And, for the record, I don't speak an ounce of Spanish past _que,_ and Antonio Banderas.

**Disclaimer:** I have to admit that this story was very much a guilty pleasure story for me. I'm aware that not many people read this ship, so I took the liberty of writing a piece mostly for myself. Which, if you like it, is also good for you.

**Author's Note:** Well, for the record, I've almost aced all the lyrics to _We Didn't Start the Fire. _Not as easy as it sounds. The hard part is learning all the words then knowing what in God's name they mean. If you don't know the song, Google or YouTube it. It's by Billy Joel.

* * *

Danny sighed; incredibly glad this case was over. It really didn't help when the kid who went missing showed up perfectly fine having run off with his girlfriend.

"My parents don't understand our love," was all he'd said when they were found. Danny had just rolled his eyes and shoved the dramatic teen into the police cruiser with said girlfriend. Martin had made some crack about Romeo and Juliet and Viv had pulled a face that said: _Is this what I'm in for?_

If Danny had have been straightforward, he'd probably have laughed and smacked the kid in the back of the head with a 'Suck it up.' He'd settled for allowing Martin the position of resident ranter. "I don't know _how_ many other things we could have been doing while those damn kids were making out..."

Danny smiled. The ride back to the FBI building was promising to be a somewhat comical one. He turned and smirked at Martin. "You've never done anything like that, of course," he teased, raising an eyebrow. Martin laughed quietly.

"God no! I was always afraid that if we were caught my dad'd send me to military school," he laughed. Danny wondered just how true that was. He decided after a bit of thought that, if anything, it was probably an understatement.

"Not that I didn't have girlfriends," Martin added, a good-memory-smile playing at his lips. He turned to Danny with a smirk. "I was just never stupid enough to get caught."

Danny smiled back before looking back to the packed road. Traffic was just starting to lighten up. And they were heading back to the office. That was a depressing normality. Still, Danny could think of worse places to be.

He and Martin had a sort of unspoken agreement that Martin was the driver. Danny really couldn't care by the time their cases were over. Besides, it gave him more time to think, and he was aware that Martin liked driving. Something about masculinity.

As they sat in the car, Danny leaned over to flicker with the radio. Unspoken agreement or not, exhausted or not, sitting in the car with Martin for an hour could get rather claustrophobic. Well, for him, anyway. He'd realized that while the silence was comforting, and not in the least oppressing, it was nice to have a distraction.

The radio crackled and _Romeo and Juliet_ came fluidly through the speakers. Martin groaned while Danny continued to play with the tuning. After a few seconds, Martin had had enough. He reached over and grabbed Danny's hand, shooting him a pointed look. Danny smiled apologetically, if only to hide the looming grin.

Martin's hand drifted away just a little too slowly. His eyes caught Danny's and he smiled. Danny just about choked. _This_ was why he had issues being in the car with Martin for so long.

A few minutes later and they were officially within the city limits. Danny glanced over at Martin, whose lips were echoing those of the current singer. No noise escaped his mouth. Danny watched for a few seconds, wondering briefly how many times Martin had heard the song. And where. Danny had never heard it before.

Realising what he was doing, Danny snapped his eyes shut and rolled against the head rest. All he wanted to do was go home and get in bed. Preferably with someone.

He caught himself there. Not the time, and most certainly not the place. Or the company.

After that, Danny deliberately shut off his brain from the outside world. And his horribly overactive imagination.

* * *

Martin parked the car expertly in the closest place he could find to the building; wishfully thinking that he wouldn't be there long enough to need the parking garage. He undid his seatbelt and reached for the door handle before realizing that Danny was still asleep. Frowning a little, he leaned over and gently shook Danny's shoulder.

"Danny," he urged. Danny grunted, making Martin laugh. "Danny," he said again, louder, shaking his partner's shoulder a little harder. Danny took a deep breath and opened his eyes to Martin's smiling face. Danny looked momentarily confused before realizing that he was indeed awake. And Martin was fully clothed.

He glanced up, saying a silent thanks. _There's irony_, he thought as he did so. Realizing that Martin's hand was still on his shoulder, he smiled at the other man, as if to thank him for waking him up. Martin smiled and shook his head in mock disapproval.

"You make me drive, and then fall asleep..." he teased, patting Danny's shoulder a few times. "What kind of partner are you?" Danny's grin matched Martin's as they got out of the car and headed towards the building.

The elevator doors dinged politely to announce their arrival. Feigning gallantry, Danny bowed: one arm around his waist, the other ushering Martin into the elevator. Martin laughed quietly and tipped his head in response.

It was an odd exchange, Danny knew, to everyone but them. The bond formed while working the kinds of cases they did was neither movable nor simple; but relied, in large part, on the ability to understand humour.

Not many people's relationships relied so much on a common sense of humour, but, in Missing Persons, that was what one got at the end of the day. That was what one needed.

Danny and Martin knew this as well as any others. Martin smirked as he stared at the camera in the ceiling of the elevator. It didn't go unnoticed by Danny.

"What?" he enquired, his eyes passing deliberately, or so Martin thought, from Martin's eyes to his grin. He shook his head.

"I'm just wondering how many people have made out in this elevator," he said with a laugh. Danny raised a sceptical eyebrow, the question on his mind evident. Martin smiled. "I wonder how many people the security guys could blackmail with what they have on tape," he added. Danny was quite sure that Martin had no idea how uncomfortable he was making him.

"Well, I have a feeling that when you hit the _Stop_ button the cameras go off," he said, trying to join in the joke and not show his discomfort. It was Martin's turn to raise his eyebrows.

"You hope," he said quietly, innuendo seeping through his voice. Danny smiled before looking at the floor. Martin-related claustrophobia was the least of his worries now. Now there was a bombardment of _all_ things Martin-related. It really wasn't helping.

As if in answer, the elevator doors dinged again. Though now they sounded less polite, and more smug.

Viv smiled warmly at the two men as they entered the squad room. "Well, now that you two are here, I suppose I'm off," she said happily. Martin and Danny looked lost. "Jack just wants someone to finish up, and seeing as I'm the only one with a life, I figure that's me," she said.

One of the men must have looked shocked. Viv yawned and considered the last of her coffee. "Actually, scrap that. I'm pulling rank," she corrected. Martin and Danny smiled simultaneously.

"Sure, Viv. See you tomorrow. Say hi to Reggie for me," Danny agreed. Martin nodded.

"Yeah. Night, Viv."

Viv looked between them, smiled, then left the room as quickly as her short legs would allow. Martin and Danny turned to each other, sighed, then retired to their desks.

"How'd she get here so fast?" Danny asked, amazed. Martin smiled crookedly.

"Flew on her broomstick," Martin answered without fault. Danny snorted as both men fell into a working silence.

After about ten minutes, Martin spoke.

"We're that sad, aren't we?"

Danny looked up, confusion etched into his features. Martin elaborated.

"We're here, at work, at ten P.M., because we don't have lives outside of work," Martin clarified, leaning back in his chair with a considering frown. Danny thought about it for a few seconds, then shrugged.

"I suppose for some of us our lives _are_ our work," Danny decided. Martin laughed bitterly, though his voice was laced with humour.

"And that's not sad?" he asked. Danny chuckled, but again sat in consideration.

"I think it'd be sad if we weren't friends, but..."

Though Martin couldn't figure out why, Danny looked apprehensive. So he smiled appropriately at him and got up. "Yeah, you're right. But this friend needs caffeine," he said. It sounded like a bit of an uncomfortable joke, so Danny smiled and accepted.

He all but smacked his head on his desk as Martin disappeared out of sight. What the hell was going on? Though he had to admit that he was beyond relieved that Martin had left the room. If a little lonely.

After a few seconds, he figured he'd better go help Martin. The last thing he wanted was for Martin to think something was off. He could picture the conversation now: _that_ could get awkward.

As he neared the break room, he heard a sort of melodic humming. He frowned; they didn't have a radio, and it seemed odd that Martin would be watching television. As he drew closer, he realised that it was Martin: singing.

He moved closer, just hovering in the doorway. He had to keep from laughing out loud. Martin was bad.

Horribly, painfully bad.

But is was cute as hell.

Martin's thumbs drummed on the bench in time with the song as he waited for the coffee machine. Danny smirked; not many people ever saw Martin with this much of his guard down. The Strictly Professional Barrier was like Martin's lifeline.

Danny had always assumed it was only at work, to prove himself to his father, or to not slip up within his father's earshot. Now, he figured it was the latter. If there wasn't anyone else around to witness it, it didn't matter.

Danny grinned; he couldn't hold it any longer. "Canción buena," he teased. Martin spun, surprised. Danny could swear he saw both fear and embarrassment cross his partner's face before the mask was pulled back into place, if a little shakily.

Martin smiled. The whole transition took less than two seconds. "Well, I'm going to pretend I speak Spanish and take that as a compliment," Martin said. Danny considered translating, but decided against it. There wasn't really any point.

"So it is just a your-father-related facade, then?" he asked, leaning against the table. Martin couldn't help the smile coming to his face. Danny knew him well. And he was quite happy to have it that way. He couldn't ever get close to Samantha. Because they had been sleeping together there was a vulnerability in showing her too much.

Though, sitting here with Danny, he had to admit that there were definitely other factors in the failure of his relationship with Samantha.

With Danny, opening up was easier. After all, he'd already helped him through so much, what was a little parental angst?

Martin sighed. That didn't mean he felt _comfortable_.

"'S'not easy being the boss's kid," he started with a shrug, joining Danny in his table-leaning. "He knows everything that goes on around here; it's kind of hard to let go."

Danny frowned sympathetically. Before he could speak, Martin continued.

"But that's just how it is," he said, shrugging again. Danny eyed him suspiciously, as if not believing that Martin was as unaffected as he played. Was he ever? "I want to be here, Danny," he said, a little more vehemently. Danny was taken aback by this sudden burst of honesty.

"I like what we do," he added. The plural noun didn't go unnoticed by Danny. Neither did the mote of fear in Martin's voice. This sharing this was something entirely uncharacteristic, and it shocked Danny.

"Yeah, Fitz, me too," was all he could think of saying. Their eyes met and they both smiled half-heartedly. Suddenly, Danny chuckled. "You reckon he reviews the elevator tapes?" he asked with a wicked grin.

Martin couldn't help but laugh as he looked pointedly at Danny with an expression he couldn't read. "God, I hope not," he laughed. Grinning, Danny clapped a hand to Martin's shoulder, tipping his head towards the door.

"Come on. It's Friday night. Those of us without lives never going to _get_ them at this rate," he said. Martin rolled his eyes.

"I think that's what they want," he said cynically. Danny smirked in agreement as Martin glanced at the coffee pot with a chuckle. "Well, it isn't like people won't want it in the morning," he said. Danny pulled a face; Martin was right. He fleetingly wondered if anyone had ever caught a disease from FBI coffee.

He wouldn't put it past them.

Both men stood up and moved towards the door, Danny's hand still on Martin's shoulder. Danny's hand was reluctantly removed when Martin pulled on his coat. Danny silently cursed the New York pre-winter weather. Danny shoved his hands in his pockets, worried what he'd do if he didn't.

After a few seconds, he had to stop worrying. Images were a damn powerful thing.

Suddenly, there was a hand on _his_ shoulder. He looked up to see Martin frowning at him.

"You okay?" he asked. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, man, fine. Tired," he said. It was only partially a lie. He really was tired. But somehow being tired never seemed to take authority over his brain's need to unclothe his partner. Well, 'brain' was probably not the right organ.

He suddenly realised that they were waiting for the elevator. _Great_, he thought bitterly. _Not awkward at all._

The elevator doors dinged smugly again and Danny had to stop himself from shooting them a dirty look. They stepped into the elevator silently, Martin moving to push the button. Danny glanced at him and smiled politely, as if he hardly knew Martin.

Martin's expression, however, stopped him from looking away. He looked at Danny with a considering expression, while his ice-blue eyes held Danny's. Martin's expression became unreadable as he glanced from Danny to the ceiling of the elevator before turning swiftly and hitting the control panel of the elevator with a fair bit more force than strictly necessary.

The lights dimmed instantly and the elevator jolted. It took Danny this long to realise what Martin was actually doing. By the time he was conscious enough to respond, his back was against the wall of the elevator.

He looked up to see Martin's face inches away from his. What the hell was he doing? Martin's eyes glinted with a smile. He moved to speak directly into Danny's ear, his lips teasing.

"If my father watches these tapes I expect we'll find out very loudly," Martin whispered. Danny could have sworn his pulse increased threefold. He'd spent all this time thinking that it was just him; he hadn't even considered that Martin was there, too.

He didn't bother finishing that thought as Martin's lips found his own. Danny was suddenly very thankful for the wall.


End file.
